User talk:EVILMAN!=
u sir is evil. →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 19:49, 24 January 2009 (EST) Evilmans duty, stop the shadow bomber build from being posted.http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk:EVILMAN%21%3D&action=edit :Then you will be banned. ~~ 19:41, 24 January 2009 (EST) Evilman is using, I am unstoppable (btw ill give you a better build for pvp that OWNS and kills instantly and the build is not on pvx wiki ill give it in exchange if the Shadow Bomber build is removed.) :i bet it's hamstorm -- 19:45, 24 January 2009 Evilman: It isnt. well i dont think it is Evilman: anyway, ill make an exchange if you remove that build. Deal? :... no -- 19:55, 24 January 2009 :We need to see the build first to know if it's worth it. - (talk) 19:55, 24 January 2009 (EST) Evilman: i just dont want this build to be nerfed. So.., if its worth it, will your remove this build? :Totally. - (talk) 19:58, 24 January 2009 (EST) Evilman: How can i trust you keep your end of the bargain? :You can trust Misery. --Anonimous. D: 20:00, 24 January 2009 (EST) Evilman: Prove it, because i could lose 2 good builds instead of one :first of all, sign your comments after you write them by typing ~~~~. -- 20:03, 24 January 2009 :I'm an admin, it means I'm very trustworthy. - (talk) 20:04, 24 January 2009 (EST) :P ok, since im new to this stuff how can i give you the build? EVILMAN!= 20:07, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::Just type skills out here dont bother with code. --Anonimous. D: 20:12, 24 January 2009 (EST) End negotiations, i think this pvp build is better than the pve, cause this will probbaly be nerfed, this build is like farming glad points, so, yeah keep the shadow bomber build on, I just hope this build isnt going to get nerfed. EVILMAN!= 20:18, 24 January 2009 (EST) :::...i bet it's hamstorm isn't it -- 20:19, 24 January 2009 PvX has not, and never will be, a reference for ANet. Ricky said it, so it must be true. And evil once a build has been posted + vetted, it stays. 20:20, 24 January 2009 (EST) :^ Did you know that Keg Bombing was around for ages? --Anonimous. D: 20:22, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::^ Yes. Did you know that it takes more calories to swallow a celery stick than the celery stick has itself? 20:23, 24 January 2009 (EST) :::Strictly speaking, the celery has more calories in it than you would burn by digesting it. It just so happens that celery contains a lot of cellulose which we can't digest very well, so you don't absorb the nutrients in it. - 20:46, 24 January 2009 (EST) Meh fine xD btw, whats hamstorm?EVILMAN!= 20:25, 24 January 2009 (EST) :Think its one of Anet's premades. --Anonimous. D: 20:28, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::It was on the box for Prophecies, mentioning Synergy. ~~ 20:30, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::Hamstorm ~~ 20:30, 24 January 2009 (EST) I see thats hamstorm... :P EVILMAN!= 20:38, 24 January 2009 (EST) Anyway, you can keep the build on it probbaly wont be nerfed EVILMAN!= 20:39, 24 January 2009 (EST) :So was your build hamstorm? 20:39, 24 January 2009 (EST) :Oh, we have your permission to keep it? :P crazy cow 20:40, 24 January 2009 (EST) :: :P 20:41, 24 January 2009 (EST) No no no, i was just saying you dont have to remove it and my build wasnt hamstorm :PEVILMAN!= 20:42, 24 January 2009 (EST) :It was sarcasm, we have no reason to remove any builds. And you have no way to make use either. ~~ 20:43, 24 January 2009 (EST) ok EVILMAN!= 20:44, 24 January 2009 (EST) this build is friking epic (dont give it away evil man) -- Gangtrashsta 20:49, 24 January 2009 (EST) seriously, its god like Gangtrashsta 20:49, 24 January 2009 (EST) mine? EVILMAN!= 20:52, 24 January 2009 (EST) :obvious sock is obvious. 20:52, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::Yes, both banned, Evil for 1 day. ~~ 20:55, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::ups crazy cow 20:55, 24 January 2009 (EST)